


Finally with you.

by KPOPMARVELGIRL



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Flash Thompson Redemption, Hurt/Comfort, May Parker (Spider-Man) & Tony Stark Coparenting Peter Parker, Other, Supportive May Parker (Spider-Man), Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-06
Updated: 2021-01-06
Packaged: 2021-03-16 13:46:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28582965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KPOPMARVELGIRL/pseuds/KPOPMARVELGIRL
Summary: Okay so I wondered what happened after Peter came back and the battle was over, and his reunion with May he also find Flash in the way and things got a bit anwkard.... Of course Tony doesn't die in this one (Sorry just can't) but he is indeed badly hurt and between life and death. Hope you like it!!!
Comments: 1
Kudos: 28





	Finally with you.

It was few hours after the final battle against Thanos, Peter was on the floor in some not so destroyed place in the compund, everyone was just scattered all over the place, while some Shield people worked on the debrief, the young hero was cold exhausted and injured, but he knew Tony was far worse than him, the man had snapped and he barely survived his arm looked like out of a horror movie, doc Strange had made a portal so they could take him to Wakanda for better treatment, Pepper and Rodhey went with him, Cap stayed back doing his leadership work, the kid was sure he was shaking when he felt something soft being placed over his shoulders, he looked up and saw no other than Clint Barton looking softly at him the man also gave him a bottle of water that Peter gulped down so fast he throwed half of it back again...

"Not so fast kiddo" The man said as he rubbed Peter back smoothingly. "Have someone looked at you? made sure you aren't dying?"

"I'm fine Mr. Barton" Peter said tiredly. "I have speed healing and nothing feels like is broken or something just the normal soreness of a battle"

"Don't call me Mister I may have three kids but I'm not that old..." Clint said. "Besides after today I think we all are on personal names..."

"Okay" he said. "any news about Tony?"

"Nah" The man said. "But he's strong he's a champ! If palladium poisoning didn't kill him this won't... thrust me kid he's gonna survive... everything will be back to the normal okay?

Peter nodded.

"Cap send me to check on you" Clint said. "Is there something else I can do for you?"

Peter hestiated mostly because he didn't want to sound like a kid...

"Can...can I go...home?" he asked in a small voice. "Please...I can't...be here anymore..."

"Aw...kid" Clint said. "Let me talk to this guy Wong and see if he can make a portal to take you to New York okay?"

Peter nodded and Clint left, the young hero was worried for Tony but he was also tired and hurt and wanted nothing more than to crash in May arms and never get up from there, the boy was almost passed out when this time Cap returned with Wong both were looking sympathetic at him especially Steve, since this war was over the soldier had showed a softer side not so demanding and comanding as he always did, the wizard transladed him to their base in 177A Bleecker Street Peter thanked and he went walking down the street all the people were just walking with no sense everyone was just paralyzed it was as if they didn't know what just happened and he supposed they just bliped...

"Parker?!"

Peter turned around and watched no other than Flash Tompson looking at him he looked doumfounded and Peter was as much as confused at him the hero thought maybe Flash was gonna make fun of him like always but instead he just engulfed him in a tight hug...

"Thanks you! thank you!" he said 

"Are you okay?" Peter asked

"Of course I'm fine! -he said- I'm just happy... to see you here! and I'm grateful for New york and London and just now! thanks to you and the others the earth is fine!"

"But how do you know...?"

"You're not wearing your mask dummy!" Flash said. "and you're well... you look like shit"

Peter sat down heavily on a bench, and closed his eyes, a sensory overload starting to build up maybe for stress or for the exhaustion he looked like he might pass out of something...

"I...I still have a...car and it's mine now" Flash said. "Do you want a ride?" 

"No...I'm...I'm fine" He said trying to get up but he swayed on his feets and almost fell down.

"Don't be an Idiot Parker" Flash said holding him steady.  
Peter nodded and entered in Flash car feeling so utterly drained like to care that who used to be his bully was now helping him, the other was looking for something at the back and made a noise when he found what he was looking for...

"Here Parker" he said giving Peter a hoodie. "It will keep you warm...and hided"

"Thanks Flash" he said anwkardly as he put the hoodie on.

"I was the only one" Flash said as he drived. "Everyone in our class just faded... only me a Mr Harrington stayed"

"So Ned was...?"

"Yeah Leeds was bliped too" he said. "MJ, Molly everyone... and in this five years I just realized how bad I was... I'm sorry for all the stupid things I said"

"It's okay Flash" Peter said closing his eyes. "Everything's okay now..."

When Peter opened his eyes again it was to a light tap on his shoulder, he blinked and saw that Flash was looking worriedly at him, the hero noticed that they were in front of the Stark Tower instead of Queens...

"What...? how...?" 

"A guy named Happy called and told me to bring you here" Flash said. "He said your aunt in here too..."

"Thanks Flash...for the ride and everything..." Peter said.

"Thanks to you Parker" he said. "and take care..."

Flash left and Peter covered himself in his hoodie before he crawled up the wall until he reached the window of his bedroom at the tower, his fall was spectacular, but in a second May was there hugging him and he was a crying mess god he missed May so much, and he was always emotional when he was tired...

"Peter baby" May said kissing the top of his head. "Shhh... it's okay honey"

"I missed you so much May" he said. "And Tony... he..."

"I know honey...I missed you too and I know what Stark did..." she said. "Rhodey called and said he is stable..." 

"I'm so tired May" he said leaning against her shoulder.

"I imagine baby" She said. "Happy can you help me here?"

"Sure " Happy said moving to help Peter up. "Hey there buddy" 

"Happs" Peter said smiling. "I missed you" 

"Yeah me too kiddo" The man said giving Peter a squeeze on his shoulder. "Now how about we take a look at you and patch you up eh?"

"Doesn't sound bad" He said. "Will you stay May?"

"Of course Honey..."

It was later that night Peter was already patched up and was asleep on his room his head resting on a pillow on May's lap as she ran her hand softly on his curls, the woman was smiling softly when Happy entered the room the man was already wearing pijamas and he had two cuos of tea on his hands, he handed one to May and then sat down on a chair near the bed...

"How's is he doing?" Happy asked.

"He's fine" May said. "A bit shaken up but fine... and Morgan?" 

"She fell asleep just now" he said. "She was dying to see Peter but I told her he needed some rest..."

May smiled feeling already that Peter and Morgan where gonna get along so well...

"How's Stark?" she asked. "Any news?"

"Yeah Pepper called" The man said. "He still got a long way to recovery but he's definetly out of danger..."

"That's so good!" May said.

"May...?" Peter said moving sightly. "What's happening...?"

"Nothing baby..." She said massaging his back softly. "Go back to sleep..."

"Okay" he said closing his eyes.

"Everything is looking brightly now right?" Happy asked.

"Yeah" May said smiling warmly. "Finally normal is back..."

"Should we tell him?" the man asked.

"We still have time honey" she said taking his hand.


End file.
